Welcome to My Life
by bhawksgirl13
Summary: Read and find out


"Sango is breakfast done yet?"

"Yes master." Sango said as she brought her masters shion and his wife Nobilee thier breakfast.

"When you finish your chores you can eat." Shion told her.

"Sango" Nobilee said

"Yes mistress"

"stay out of the sacred room"

"I know mistress"

"go on get to work" Shion declared

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
__Do you ever feel out of place?__  
__Like somehow you just don't belong__  
__And no one understands you__  
__Do you ever wanna runaway?__  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?__  
__With the radio on turned up so loud __  
__That no one hears you screaming_

i hate this I have to do all the work while Shion, and Nobilee sit on thier lazy asses with thier daughters Rena and Sabrena. Then everyone thinks they know how I feel when really noone does.

"Sango" Rena and Sabrena called

"Coming" Sango replied

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels all right__  
__You don't know what it's like__  
__To be like me_

Why do they think they know how I feel?

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you __  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

What's in the sacred room anyway? I really don't think anyone is watchin so I'm going to find out. Ow! My knee! What happened? Where am I?

"Hi! I'm Kagome"

"Feh" Inuyasha said

"That's Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Hi I'm Sango, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're somewhere in the western lands" Kagome told her.

"The western lands my father told me about this" Sango said half to herself

_Do you wanna be somebody else?__  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?__  
__Are you desperate to find something more?__  
__Before your life is over__  
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?__  
__Are you sick of everyone around?__  
__With their big fake smiles and stupid lies__  
__While deep inside you're bleeding_

"That's a bad wound" Kagome said smiling "come on Inuyasha let's take her to Kaede."

"Whatever" Inuyasha replied

"Who's Kaede?" Sango asked

"She's really nice you'll like her."

"Hi!" Shippo said really nicely (in a weird annoying way)

"Who are you?" Sango asked

I"m Shippo"

"And I'm Miroku" he said grinning

"Kaede" Kagome yelled happily

"Yes child"

"This is my new friend Sango' can you help her"

"Of course"

Why can't they just leave me alone?

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels all right__  
__You don't know what it's like__  
__To be like me_

Leave me alone!

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you __  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm a foster child from the Eastern lands, and I'm not going back." Sango said. "I'm also a demon slayer." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't hurt him" Kagome said

_No one ever lied straight to your face__  
__No one ever stabbed you in the back__  
__You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay__  
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted__  
__Never had to work it was always there__  
__You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

"Here you want some Ramen?" Kagome asked.

"It's good" Shippo said

"Sure Sango replied

They're just like my masters they dont have to clean all day to eat like I have to.

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome asked

"I'm fine."

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you __  
__No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

They don't have to work. They're just like everyone else they think I'm alright but I'm not. They just don't understand.

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you __  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life__  
__Welcome to my life__  
__Welcome to my life_


End file.
